


sphere

by tmtlp



Series: memoir module [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eyes, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Staring, hyunjin loves jisung's eyes that is it, jisung lowkey dying inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtlp/pseuds/tmtlp
Summary: If it’s not obvious yet, Hyunjin loves Jisung’s eyes.Jisung, too, loves Hyunjin’s stares. Drilling hole into his soul with the sweetest pace and delicacy.





	sphere

Hyunjin often caught himself staring too long into Jisung’s two orbs. Either up close or — he just stares at the shots he had taken on his phone or his camera (sometimes he even told Seungmin to take some on his, because Seungmin takes good pictures). Often so, Hyunjin loves it more up close, live, real.

Jisung, on the other side, can’t help but notices both.

How can he not?

Hyunjin is basically undressing him. Clothes, skin, bones, gone. Soul out in the open. Jisung felt bare.

Yet he says nothing because he loves it. He’s not gonna deny the thrill walking up his spine slowly whenever the older stares, spreading wildfire with each gaze.

If it’s not obvious yet, Hyunjin loves Jisung’s eyes.

Jisung, too, loves Hyunjin’s stares. Drilling hole into his soul with the sweetest pace and delicacy.

Jisung melts on the thoughts of Hyunjin’s eyes lingering any longer than it normally should be.

Hyunjin melts on the sight of the twinkling cosmos pooling around Jisung’s pupils.

**2018.12.10**

“You look like a character straight out of a comic!”

“Right! Like a game character!”

“Jisungie looks so handsome!”

Hyunjin does agree with all the comments Jisung is getting. Jisung does look unreal right now. A representation of exquisite. The blue hair and — the blue lens he’s wearing, Hyunjin wants to cry.

Hyunjin needs to stop staring— he thinks— since 1) it’s so obvious Hyunjin is staring so attentively and 2) he’s losing his breath each time he stares too long, taking a big inhale when he feels his chest tense. Hyunjin thinks he’s gonna die one day with the cause: Jisung’s beauty sucking the life out of him. Not that he minds, but it’d suck since Hyunjin wants to stare a little longer— or maybe forever.

But Jisung’s blue eyes.

(And his blue hair, but that’s for another talk.)

Hyunjin doesn’t know such beauty exists—

Alluring.

It looks like the arctic sea is trapped within them. 

Oceans are crashing, growing wild, turning over ships, rushing under a powerful storm, and yet so still and so calm.

When it twinkles, Hyunjin thinks it’s just chunks of ice drifting back and forth in Jisung’s eyes. Hyunjin is lured to lie on the ice and let the waves take him wherever it wants to glide. His back cold with the daylight staring down at him.

A chill greets him when Jisung’s eyes caught his. It lights a fire in his heart, cold flames of ice burning Hyunjin slowly. Hyunjin is too powerless to look away.

Jisung smirks, eyes turning away from Hyunjin’s.

Jisung knows.

He always knows.

And Hyunjin’s heart erupts into electric blue flames.

**2019.06.09**

“Hannie’s eyes are so pretty,” Hyunjin reads out a comment. Oh, how Hyunjin agrees on the statement. It is indeed very pretty.

“Hannie’s eyes are pretty?” Jisung repeats, face drawing closer to the camera. “I have beautiful eyes.”

_ Yes, Sungie. _ Hyunjin so desperately wants a close-up. He loves the lenses Jisung has on tonight, and he wants to stare at it for as long as he can. 

“Close up to the eyes,” Hyunjin says, if it’s not obvious already, Hyunjin is staring at Jisung’s eyes through the screen.

“Close up to the eyes?” Jisung asks, drawing closer to the camera until it was only his eye on the screen. “Where is the camera?”

“Ooooh,” Hyunjin reacts along with the other members, he is happy to know everyone does agree on the fact that Jisung’s eyes are very, very pretty.

“Camera, hi! It’s my pupil,” Jisung greets, and Hyunjin can’t help but smile. It is such a Jisung thing to say.

But —

“Oh — yah, you’re very—” Hyunjin stammers,  “your lenses are so pretty.”

—Hyunjin mind short-circuited before he could filter any of his thoughts. Hyunjin just has it that bad.

His eyes are fixated on Jisung’s eyes that are a shade of green. Emerald.

If someone told Hyunjin to describe the color green, he’d say that it’s the color of the grass dancing in the morning breeze. He’d say that green is the color of the tree where he used to sit beneath its leaves. He’d say that green is the color of the balloon he saw as a kid that peacefully floats over the houses in his neighborhood.

Those eyes —

They are filled with wonder and curiosity, a yearning for the unknown, desperate for enlightenment, yet so content.

But above all, he’d say that green is the color that reminds him of Jisung, of his eyes that makes him feel like he’s both drowning and floating at the same time —

“Okay, stop it,” Hyunjin reads out a comment, laughing after. And when Jisung draws further away from the camera, Hyunjin tries to hide the way his face falls.

“Stop, stop,” Jisung chuckles.

Hyunjin turns his head, locking eyes with Jisung for a split second. A smile blooming on his face. Jisung is saying something, but Hyunjin is too far gone to register anything.

“Hannie is out of control right now,” Hyunjin states, grinning. He tosses his right arm around Jisung’s shoulder, scooting closer.

When they arrive back at the dorm, Hyunjin is rather surprised to find Jisung laying on his bed with Hyunjin’s grey hoodie on, eyes glued to his phone. And when Jisung looks up — Hyunjin swoons.

Jisung’s eyes — 

They’re still emerald.

“Hyunieeee,” Jisung whines, stretching out his arms then pats the spot next to him. “I want cuddles.”

“O-okay,” Hyunjin nods, takes off the towel on his head and hangs them.

Jisung’s eyes glued on Hyunjin the entire time, Hyunjin tries his best not to look dumb. Hyunjin fails. He lies down next to Jisung and thinks,  _ is this how it feels like being stared at? _

Jisung chuckles. “Now you know,”

Hyunjin stills, he probably said it aloud. “Is it uncomfortable?” Hyunjin asks, placing his hand on Jisung’s waist. He’s trying to arrange the thumps in his chest, Jisung looks ethereal.

“What is?” Jisung moves closer. “The stares?”

Hyunjin nods, staring — yet again.

“I wouldn’t say uncomfortable— “ Jisung stops. “Just, overwhelming, sometimes.”

Hyunjin waits for the next sentence, drawing shapes on Jisung’s back. Eyes beaming looking into Jisung’s.

Green as a meadow, a warm landscape of gentle caresses. A flowering garden that blooms each time he gazes, growing in intensity with each passing moment.

“When I catch you staring, you don’t look away and... your eyes, it’s— there’s so much fondness in them and it caught me off guard sometimes. In a good way. I  just— it felt like you’re saying something sickeningly sweet to me and I’m left dumbfounded by whatever sugary words left your eyes.”

“You don’t look startled though,”

“That’s because I am good at composing myself.”

Hyunjin laughs, a nod following after.

“Do you like it?”

Jisung is caught off guard again, eyes blinking fast and he wants to melt under Hyunjin’s gaze. “When you stare?” The question earns a nod from the taller.

“I— love it, yeah.” Jisung exhales.

“Is that why you kept the lenses on?”

Green as the color of the ocean that holds eternal treasures deep inside it. Hyunjin wants to swim in its warmth and let it envelop him, conjuring up a blissful peace in its magic.

“Yes,” Jisung replies, tone now bold. “You said they’re pretty.”

“Beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Jisung smiles, bright. His cheeks popping out. Hyunjin is devastated. “Now, stare at me some more.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Hyunjin looks at his eyes, worried. “You can just take them off, I love your brown eyes too.”

“I know,” Jisung rolls his eyes, cocky. “You just love my eyes.”

“I love your everything.” Hyunjin could see the pink on Jisung’s cheeks, it feeds the confidence inside Hyunjin. Think he should make it happen more.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Hyunjin repeats.

“A little bit,” Jisung blinks his eyes a few times. “I will take it off after you’re finished staring.”

Hyunjin lets out a laugh, “You make it sound creepy.”

“And what about it?” Jisung huffs, opening his eyes wide to look at Hyunjin’s crescent ones because of his laughs. “Finish your stares, fast!”

“I’m finished,”

Hyunjin talked about wanting to be drowned for days and days in Jisung’s arctic blue eyes, so blue like an unpolluted ocean. Well , right now, Hyunjin would rather walk for ages and explore, carefully, deeply, every inch of this forest inside Jisung’s eyes.

Hyunjin sits up, bringing Jisung up with him. “Now take them off. You’re sleepy, Sungie.”

Jisung pouts, but obey anyway. Hyunjin helps him to the bathroom and coos at Jisung sleepy state while taking off the lenses. They come back to Hyunjin’s bed, Jisung curls up Hyunjin with eyes dark and sweet like the chocolate.

Hyunjin smiles,  _ this is fine, I can live like this forever _ .

**2019.07.19**

“Staring again?” Jisung glances.

“Can’t resist,”

Jisung only nods, somewhat understanding.

“Well, I can’t resist too.”

“Can’t resist what? Your eyes?” Hyunjin chuckles. Jisung and his confidence, Hyunjin loves the combination.

“You,” Jisung replies, hand taking Hyunjin’s in his. “I can’t resist you.”

Hyunjin is the one pink now.

“Hyunie is turning pink!” Jisung giggles. “Cute.”

Hyunjin sighs, face painted with joy. This is fine as long as Jisung’s happy.

“I love your eyes.”  _ They’re brighter than the blinding flares of the sun, shimmering outward with the power of a thousand stars, yet they’re so comforting and so soft. _

“I know,” Jisung chuckles, rolling his eyes. “It’s hard to not acknowledge your burning gaze on me, _all the time_.”

“Just in case you forget,” Hyunjin grins.

“I won’t,” Jisung leans in, mirroring Hyunjin’s look. When their lips touch, Hyunjin feels his whole body burns in bliss.

“Though maybe —  I still want your eyes on me—“

“That shouldn’t be a worry,” Hyunjin steals one more kiss, “my eyes only know yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work was a repost of my older work because hyunsung moments keep growing ( HYUNSUNG NATION WE NEVER LOSE . ) so i decided to just make it into a series aha ha ha
> 
> i wrote this based on real moments hyunsung had!! but not all, i made some up to fit in the scenario of course,,
> 
> 18.12.10 bluesung + blue lenses!! at mama  
19.06.09 vlive after asia model awards (green eyed sung ;-;)
> 
> a feedback would be much appreciated <3
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
